Simba/Relationships
Family Nala At first, Simba and Nala started out as friends when they were cubs prior to the original The Lion King. As they reunited as adults their friendship turned into love and it was she who convinced Simba to return to the Pride Lands and defeat Scar and soon after that Simba became king with Nala as his queen, and the two eventually had two cubs, Kiara and Kion. As queen Nala acts as Simba's support. Kion Simba and Kion have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship and Kion loves his father immensely and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. In "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar", Simba becomes annoyed with Kion when he and Bunga unintentionally disrupt his lecture with Kiara and ends up having to separate his two children when they argue. When Rafiki declares that Kion is ready to lead the Lion Guard, Simba is at first worried about this, thinking that due to Kion being a cub, he is not ready to handle the responsibility. But changes his mind when Nala encourages him to listen to Rafiki. After seeing that Kion has chosen Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono to be part of The Lion Guard, Simba was not pleased. He tells his son that the Lion Guard has always been made up of lions and scolds Kion for treating his role of leader as a game and tells him to take his responsibilities seriously like Kiara does with hers, however in truth, Kion does take his duties as the leader of the Lion Guard very seriously. However after Kion and the Lion Guard save Kiara from a gazelle stampede and chase away Janja and his clan, Simba realizes that Kion was wise enough to have chosen his friends to be in the Guard and expresses pride in his son and accepts the new Lion Guard. Ever since then, Simba has helped Kion defend the Pride Lands on a few occasions, as seen when he helped Kion defeat Reirei and her jackal family during the Kupatana celebration and,he even become leader of the guard temporarily while Kion was away with Nala and Kiara on Udugu. Kiara Kiara and her father Simba are shown to have a loving father-daughter relationship. She also enjoys learning about the importance of ruling from him. She loves her father deeply and becomes worried when he is hurt as seen when she stays by his side the whole day when he is sick. Bunga Simba often finds Bunga annoying at times due to his impulsive nature, and often disrespectful attitude. When the pair were trapped in Nandembo Caverns, the pair erupted into a fiery argument which saw them split up. Here, Simba began to realise that the honey badger was still a citizen of the Pride Lands, and thus it was his duty to find and protect him. After hearing him sing "Hakuna Matata", the pair began to bond, having both been raised by Timon and Pumbaa. The pair even consider each other brothers, though this is not always brought up between the pair. Although Simba still finds Bunga irritating from time to time, the pair have a much better understanding of one another than they did before the incident. Scar Prior to the Original Lion King, when Simba was a cub he had no idea of uncle's hatred towards him. After the death of his father Scar tried to pin the blame on him which he believed but upon his return. When Scar admitted what really happened Simba was furious with him for betraying them all. Despite his uncle's betrayal he gave him the opportunity to live but it turned into a full scale battle which led to Simba being victorious. In "The Wisdom of Kongwe", once he is fully healed from Sumu's sting, Simba is informed of Scar's return, and speaks to both Mufasa and Kongwe to seek advice on how to defeat him. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Pua Simba appears to have great amount of respect for the old leader as seen when he thanks him for all his years of wise leadership to which Pua thanks him back. He also appears disgusted when Makuu taunts him. Timon He was close friends with the meerkat ever since he ran away from the Pride Lands. He later helped him defeat his evil uncle Scar by dancing in a Hula Suit. To this day they remain close friends. Pumbaa He was close friends with the warthog ever since he ran away from the Pride Lands. He later helped him defeat his evil uncle Scar by distracting the hyenas. To this day they remain close friends. Makuu Simba at first distrusted Makuu, as he had, at one point, Threatened his mate, Nala. Simba was the first animal at the Savannah Summit to believe that Makuu had changed for the better when the crocodile actually reformed. Later during the Dry Season of the Pride Lands, he returns to Pride Rock to get help from the king. They later agree to let the crocodiles have the empty water hole. When Kiburi lost the mashindano, he believed Makuu as he was smart enough to know that only Kiburi would plot such a scheme. Rafiki Rafiki has been close friends with the king ever since the events of the Original Lion King. To this day the mandrill continues to advise him on what is best for the Pride Lands and the Pride Landers. It is not uncommon to see them hanging out together as they are shown quite frequently together. Zazu When he was a cub, he did not care for the bird at all, but once he returned to the Pride Lands, he accepted him as a loyal friend to where he becomes concerned about him when he is not on time for the Morning Report. He also went with him and Nala to a funeral in Can't Wait to be Queen and helps him with the Savannah Summits. Enemies Zira Zira is of the firm belief that Scar should be ruling the Pride Lands. As such, after Simba took over, she attacked Simba, but the King overpowered her. With Zira refusing to compromise, Simba had no choice but to banish her and her followers into the Outlands, where they remain to this day. Kiburi It can be reasonably Indicated that Kiburi was the only animal in the Pridelands that Simba trusted the least. After being told by Ushari that if he killed the king he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi planned for his three minions to kill him while he fought Makuu. After the Lion Guard spoiled his evil plot, Simba became enraged. Not long after the plan was foiled, Kiburi lost the Mashindano, and, with Makuu's permission, Simba banished Kiburi and his followers for trying to murder him, not wishing to take any second chances. Scar When Simba was a cub, he ran away after his father was killed and Scar took over the Pride Lands. Some years later, when he had fully matured, Simba returned to Pride Rock and engaged in a ferocious battle to reclaim his throne. Simba won the fight, though he always remembered what his uncle had put him through, warning his son about him. Now that he has returned, Simba is as determined as his son to defeat him once and for all. Category:Relationships